


Double Trouble

by Rhube



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doubles, Knotting, M/M, Selfcest, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhube/pseuds/Rhube
Summary: There is an attempt to split Anders off from Justice, but the spell goes wrong. Justice is ejected, but because being joined with Justice turned Anders from an Omega into an Alpha, the spell pulls apart his Alpha and Omega sides as well.Now there are two Anders. One an Alpha and the other an Omega.Due to being the same person, they are incredibly compatible, and when Omega!Anders goes into heat, Alpha!Anders finds him difficult to resist.At the same time, the confident, alpha part of Anders that likes a good argument finds that without Justice he increasingly enjoys Fenris's company. Fenris is confused by the draw he feels towards both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bad Rhube. I'm not supposed to be starting any new long fics. But I was looking for a quick short prompt on the kinkmeme to fill and stumbled across [this prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/91059.html?thread=365277363#cmt365277363) I made a couple of years ago that no one filled. And inspiration took me.
> 
> Tags will be added as appropriate. No sex in this chapter, but I plan for both Anders to get it on with himself, and for Fenris to get in on the mix. And there will be knotting.

"Well, that's unexpected."  
  
Hawke, looking down at him as a fuzzy blur. His head was pounding and his blood rushing. It felt like every cell in his body was sore.  
  
Anders rubbed his head and moaned.  
  
"Err, maybe we didn't follow the instructions right," Merrill said. "I warned you this was dangerous."  
  
The blur that was Hawke moved closer, kneeling beside him. "Anders, how do you feel?"  
  
Beside him, someone moaned. Anders tried to focus.  
  
"I've been better," he croaked.  
  
"And Justice...?"  
  
Anders frowned. Justice. What about Justice?  
  
"Oh."  
  
He remembered.  
  
They had used a spell to try to split himself off from the spirit. No wonder he was sore. He had been merged with Justice. Dangerously so, as both he and the spirit had become increasingly aware. The incident with the mage girl in the tunnels had been the last straw. If he hadn't found this spell... Well. He didn't know what he would have done.  
  
Gingerly, he searched about his mind for the presence of that familiar other.  
  
Nothing. Nothing but the pain of a splitting headache. And loss.  
  
Justice was gone. And even if it had been what they had both wanted, it was still a grief.  
  
"He's gone," a voice said beside him.  
  
Who was that? It didn't sound like any of his friends. Who else was here?  
  
"Justice is gone," that other voice said, grief cutting through the words.  
  
Anders turned his head and tried to focus on the prone figure who lay beside him. His vision was still blurred, but he was now awake enough to remember that he was a healer, and there was something he could do about that.  
  
Laying a hand on his own head, he cast the familiar spell, and felt his vision clear.  
  
But he still couldn't make sense of what he saw before him.  
  
Because it was him.  
  
His face. His eyes. His messy blond hair. The man who lay next to him was the same man he saw in the small rusted mirror he kept by his desk.  
  
And with a clear head, he now realised that they were both naked. Or rather, the remains of his clothes were scattered around him.  
  
Sitting up, he pulled the tatters of one part of his cloak into his lap to protect what remained of his dignity.  
  
The other Anders was staring back at him, and he slowly sat up, too. He winced at the motion, and Anders watched as he used healing magic to relieve the pain.  
  
Hawke was crouched between them, looking from one to the other.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," they said in unison, staring directly at each other.  
  
***  
  
It was easier to think with clothes on, but not easier to understand what had happened.  
  
Anders had precisely two spare shirts and two spare trousers, and that was it. One shirt was a grubby brown colour while the other had once been white, but was now grey with age.  
  
Isabela had instantly decided to call one of them Grey Anders and the other Brown Anders to tell them apart. He was 'Grey Anders'. From the look on the other's face, neither of them especially liked it, but it made an awkward kind of sense.  
  
The others were peering at them now. It was unnerving.  
  
"You really are both exactly the same," Hawke said. "Do you suppose we misread the spell - that it was for splitting you in two, not for splitting Justice off from you?"  
  
He heard the other Anders open his mouth to speak, and decided that he needed to speak first. "That doesn't seem very likely," he said. "It was pretty explicit about separating a willing spirit from its host."  
  
"You know," Isabela interrupted. "I don't think they are entirely the same?"  
  
"Oh?" said Hawke.  
  
"I think I saw something while they were still all... naked, and everything."  
  
Anders ducked his head and flushed... and was disconcerted to see his double doing the same from the corner of his eye.  
  
He cleared his throat. "And what exactly is it that you think you saw?"  
  
She smirked. "His cock," she said, nodding at the other Anders.  
  
"Really, Isabela?" the other Anders said.  
  
"I'm serious," she said. "Let me check something."  
  
She turned away from 'Brown' Anders and towards him, stepping close, burying her nose against his shoulder and sniffing deeply.  
  
"Umm, OK...?"  
  
He met his own eyes across her head, and they looked as dubious as he felt about this turn of events.  
  
Isabela stepped back and nodded. "Now you."  
  
She moved towards the other Anders, who took an uncertain step back. "Don't worry, sweet thing, I'm just smelling you - it'll be over in a moment."  
  
Clearing his throat, Anders' double nodded and let her approach. She sniffed longer this time, letting out a pleasurable moan, until he pushed her away.  
  
"I thought so!" she declared, and pointed to him. "This Anders is an alpha, just like the Anders we know. But _this_ luscious piece of Anders meat, is an omega."  
  
"What?" he and his double said at the same time. Which was something that definitely had the potential to get annoying.  
  
Isabela cackled. "When you were naked, I noticed that one of you had a nice smooth omega cock, like the one I remembered from our time together in the Pearl. While _you_ ," she looked at him, "have the telltale bump of an alpha - which matches the way you've smelt and behaved ever since you got to Kirkwall. I never kind of understood that - is it something to do with becoming a Warden?"  
  
Anders flushed. It wasn't exactly as though he had forgotten, but it was something he'd certainly hoped no one would ever ask about.  
  
"No," he said, avoiding their eyes. "It was when I merged with Justice."  
  
"He was quite... different from me, I suppose," the other Anders added. "I mean, he wasn't an alpha, he was a spirit and they don't really _do_ that whole... business, but I guess... it changed me, somehow."  
  
"And I guess," Anders finished, catching the line of thought, "Putting me back... as I would be, without him, wasn't as simple anymore. Joining with him caused... physical changes. Maybe pulling him away also meant pulling apart the sides of me that were... like him, from the sides that weren't."  
  
"Are you trying to say you think I'm _not_ like him?" There was a sharpness in his voice. The other Anders' voice.  
  
He shrugged, avoiding his own gaze. "I don't know. I thought that's what you were getting at!"  
  
"Boys, boys," Isabela said, stroking a hand down each of their necks. "Don't fight with yourself."  
  
Now they were both glaring at her.  
  
"Isabela, I don't think you're helping." Hawke pulled her away, then turned back. "What should we do about this? What do _you_ want to do? Do you think there's a way to put you back in one piece?" Here eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them.  
  
Anders met his double's eyes, and saw the same uncertainty there that he felt in himself. "I don't know," he said. "I'm not sure how that would even be possible."  
  
"And I'm not sure that I would want it," his double added. "I never liked it, the way joining with Justice changed that part of me. Maybe I'd like to stay the way my body was supposed to be."  
  
That stung a bit. He felt almost as though he'd been rejected by himself. He tried to think whether he felt the same way. Did _he_ miss it? Being an Omega?  
  
He found he wasn't sure. Yes, a part of him had been saddened and confused by the change joining with Justice had wrought on his body, but a part of him had liked it, too. Not having to deal with heats and every creeper of an alpha who thought any omega was fair game. He'd felt like he could walk straighter - as though people respected him more. Responding unconsciously to his alpha scent, or maybe just the way that he walked.  
  
"What about you?" Hawke asked, a worried frown on her face.  
  
"I liked being an alpha," he admitted, and he met his own eyes again, and felt like that other version of him was searching for understanding there, too. "I'm not sure how I feel about being split off... from myself... but I also don't know that I'd want to change back into an omega."  
  
Hawke sighed. "I suppose it's good if you both feel the same way about it. But..." she shook her head. She didn't need to fill in the words. It was strange. It felt like such a drastic thing couldn't be right. "But we've all had a very long day. Maybe it would be good if we take stock and rest for a bit."  
  
"Mmm, I like that idea," Isabela said, looking at him impishly. "I feel like there's a lot of fun to be had with two Anders' around..."  
  
"Isabela!" Anders admonished her. But she merely shrugged, dropping the other version of him a wink that made him flush a pretty pink colour.  
  
"How about we all go get a drink?" Hawke suggested. "Unless the two of you would like to be alone to... figure things out, I guess?"  
  
He met his own eyes again. "I - I don't..." he began.  
  
"I mean... it's a lot to take in," his double said.  
  
"Maybe we could use a drink," he agreed.  
  
"It's been a while since we last got drunk," a slow smile spread across his double's face that he couldn't help mirroring.  
  
"It almost feels like a fitting way to say goodbye to Justice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Anders realise they're maybe not as OK with being separated as they thought.

They set out for the Hanged Man in reasonable good cheer. Anders felt almost giddy. He was himself, and only himself, for the first time in years.

In fact, from a certain point of view, there was more of him than ever before. 

He kept stealing glances at that other self, and more often than not found the other Anders looking back, which elicited a kind of nervous laughter. 

It was very, very strange to look at himself from the outside. Different to looking in the mirror. His nose was not quite as large as he’d thought. And although he knew he was tall, he hadn't realised how tall he looked next to other people - especially when walking beside Merrill. 

The mirror might lie, but an actual, living, breathing double of himself was hard to deny. 

And they were alike in every way bar one: the other Anders was an alpha while he was an omega again. 

He’d told Hawke he was fine with that – in fact, in many ways it was a relief. It'd been disquieting to discover that his joining with Justice had affected his body so dramatically. It'd been like his body was no longer _his body_ – and not simply because it had an extra passenger. His cock had no longer felt like his cock. His anus had felt dry and sore for weeks until he got used to the lack of lubricating mucus that had kept it moist since puberty. 

Justice hadn't understood his distress. The changes seemed minor, and there was no question that Anders’ body was better than the rotting shell Kristoff's body had become. Why should a small bump at the base of his cock bother Anders so?

In time, Anders had adjusted, but now that he was an omega again… it felt right. Like something that was broken had been fixed. 

_That_ felt right. But the rest of it – the physical duplicate walking beside him. Moving like he moved. Talking like he talked. It was disconcerting. And he knew the other Anders felt it, too. 

Their friends were trying to engage them in conversation, but it was hard to concentrate.

They exchanged another glance, and wordlessly, they joined hands, as though they had both decided to do so at the same time.

His breath caught in his throat, and that other him squeezed his hand.

He nodded, as though something had been said, and squeezed back.

It helped. To press flesh together – palm to palm – as close as they could get. But the barrier of skin still kept them too far apart.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” the alpha version of himself asked.

He laughed, “That’s an understatement.”

“Are we going to tell people we’re twins?”

He frowned. That was one way to explain it. Maybe the only way. What else would people think when they saw two men who looked exactly alike. “I suppose we better had, but…”

“You want to keep being called ‘Anders’,” the other Anders finished for him.

“Yes.” He did. It was his name. He had just as much right to it. But if people thought they were twins, one of them would have to be different.

“So do I,” the other Anders said.

They shared another glance.

Then an thought struck him and he laughed. “We could say we’re twins, but then both keep going by Anders. 'What's your brother called?' they'll say, and I'll say, 'Oh, him? That's _Flanders_.' And then they can go to you and be all, 'Hello, Flanders!' and you can respond: 'What? No! I'm Anders! That's Flanders over there!'  - people will just think we’re being obnoxious because we know people can’t tell us apart. Twins pull stuff like that sometimes, don’t they? They must do.”

The other Anders snorted. “Flanders?”

Anders shrugged. “Well, or whatever you want.”

His smile got broader. “Handers,” he said.

“Kanders,” Anders countered.

“Nanders.”

"Randers."

They both giggled.

“Hey, what are you two whispering about?” Isabela demanded.

"Nothing," Anders said.

"Nothing," his double echoed.

She looked at them shrewdly, "The two of you are going to be trouble, aren't you?"

His double dropped her a wink. "Only of the best kind."

"Mmm," she said, raising an eyebrow. "I might hold you to that."

For some reason, that made them both laugh again.

Talking to himself - his other self - calmed Anders a bit. At least they were both going through the same thing. But when they got to the Hanged Man, things changed again.

At first the familiar drinking hole, with its slightly sticky floor and smell of stale beer, was comforting. Varric was sitting in the bar, and stood up when he saw them.

"Holy shit," he said, looking from one Anders to the other. "What...?"

"We had a bit of an accident," the other Anders said.

"Oh - OK," Varric said. "I think I might need to know a bit more about that, but maybe not here." He glanced around at all the other patrons, and Anders took his meaning. Best not talk about what went wrong when the apostate abomination tried to de-possess himself in front of a dozen strangers in the Hanged Man.

Varric led them back to his resident's suite, but Anders ran into an unexpected issue when it came to sitting at the table.

He moved automatically towards the same seat he always sat in. The one at the end that had plenty of leg room so he could stretch out his long legs.

And the other Anders did the same.

They looked at each other.

They couldn't both sit in their favourite seat.

It was stupid, inconsequential in the greater scheme of things, but for some reason, it hit home hard. They couldn't occupy the same space. They _should_ occupy the same space. There shouldn't be two of him. He should be one person.

He was trembling.

He heard a hitch in that other him's breath and their eyes met. Eyes that looked glassy while his own stung with forming tears.

"This isn't right," he said, his breath a whisper.

"Hey, whoa," Varric said, moving towards them. "What is it?"

The other Anders closed his eyes and rubbed the tears off his cheeks with the palm of his free hand. They were still holding hands, their grip on each other now white-knuckle fast. "Sorry," the other Anders said. "It just..."

"It just hit home," Anders finished for him. "We're not meant to be this way."

"OK, OK," Varric said. "Why don't you sit down, we'll get you a beer, and you can tell us all about it."

Anders laughed - a high, shaky thing. "That's just it," he said.

And the other him finished: "We both want to sit in the same seat."

"It's so fucking dumb," Anders added. "But... we can't."

"We can't both sit where we'd normally sit."

"Ohhh," Isabela said, understanding. "Don't worry, boys, this one's easy." She strode forward and grabbed the chair, pulling it out and taking it for herself. "Neither of you are sitting here."

"But..." Anders was frowning.

"It's got the best leg room," the other him finished.

"Right, right," she said. "Because the two of you are the only people here with legs. Suck it up, boys, this chair is mine for tonight. You're sitting here, Brown Anders," she said to him, pointing at the chair beside her. "And you're sitting there, Grey Anders." She pointed at the next chair along.

He'd opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. As much as he wanted the comfort and normallity of sitting down in the seat where he always sat, there was a strange kind of relief that settled over him now that Isabela had chosen for him.

He nodded, disentangled his hand from the other Anders, and sat where she directed. His double did the same. Even though the chair itself wasn't really the issue, solving the immediate problem had helped calm him a bit.

"OK, good," Varric said. "Why don't you go get us some ale, Hawke, and I'll get up to speed on the case of the two Blondies."

Varris sat down across from them. "What happened?" he asked.

"We were trying to separate from Justice," the other Anders said.

"We _did_ separate from Justice," Anders added.

"But it, uh... had an unintended consequence."

Varric blinked. "Wow. That's a lot to take in and I'm on the outside. No wonder you're feeling unsteady. Justice is really gone?"

They nodded.

"It's OK," Anders said. "He wanted it, too. What we did, it should have sent him back to the Fade."

He looked at his double and saw the same concern he felt written in that other him's face.

"He's fine," he double said, looking away. "The spell worked. It just..."

"It just worked a bit too well, huh?" Varric asked. "Any idea what caused this... added extra?"

Isabela laughed a throaty, dirty laugh. "Well, we have a theory."

Varric rolled his eyes, "Go on."

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. "Did you know our Anders used to be an omega? Before Ol' Stick in the Mud came along and filled his hole?"

Anders flushed, and beside him, the alpha version of himself protested: "Isabela!"

Varric raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Uhuh," she went on. "It seems Brown Shirt Blondie went back to being his former self, while Grey Shirt Blondie still has a certain little bump..."

They were both blushing furiously now, but Varric was looking speculative. "So, one of you is an alpha, and the other's an omega."

They both nodded. But while Anders couldn't find the words to speak, the alpha version of himself cleared his throat and replied.

"We think maybe... the differences between what I was then, and what I am now, meant that there was no simple way to restore me to what I would be without Justice. I guess... I guess there are two answers to that question, now."

He took Anders' hand again, and he was glad of the comfort in that touch.

Varric whistled, leaning back in his chair. "Are you going to try to fix this? Do you know how?"

They shook their heads, and Anders spoke this time. "I wasn't sure that I wanted to. We each... sort of like how we are, I guess. But..."

"But also, it doesn't feel right," his double finished. "I feel like... like there's a part of me that's... over _there_ now." He looked at Anders, and they held each other's gaze again. "There shouldn't be a part of me that... I can't feel, like this."

"We should be able to sit in the same chair," Anders added.

"Yeah, we should be able to sit in the same chair."

"Fuck," Varric muttered. "Yeah, I can see how all that would be pretty intense." He scratched his head. "How about this, boys - we'll look into it. You don't have to decide anything tonight, so... just take a breather. Have a drink. You don't have a decision to make if we don't even know if it can be done."

Anders took a deep breath. "Right," he said. And squeezed the hand he held in his.

The other Anders squeezed back. "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris learns what's happened to Anders. Later, Anders and Anders finally get some alone time.

Anders started to relax a little as the evening went on. The beer helped, although he still found himself keeping as close to that other self as possible. If they weren't holding hands, they were touching legs under the table - constantly reassuring each other that they were there - that they hadn't lost a part of themselves.

Listening to his own voice from the outside was strange. It both did and did not sound like him - or at least, it didn't sound entirely like his voice as he was used to hearing it from the inside.

He was relieved to hear that Sebastian wouldn't be joining them for the evening. He dreaded to think what that sanctimonious prick would make of his current situation, and he wasn't sure he was up to finding out just yet.

Sadly, that bit of luck didn't extend to Fenris, who arrived about an hour after the rest of them had.

Anders' back was to the door, but he turned when he saw someone enter. And his double turned beside him.

Fenris stared fixedly - first at him, then, after a long, slow moment, at the omega version of him.

"What dark magic is this?" he asked, his face still, but his eyes sharp. He'd already moved into a fighting stance.

Anders groaned.

"Less 'dark magic' than 'accidental magic'," Anders said.

"Why don't you come in out of the doorway and let us explain," Hawke added. "You know, where fewer people can hear you?"

Fenris's eyes flicked back and forth between Anders and her. Finally, he nodded and walked forward into the room. He did not sit.

Next to him, Anders' double cleared his throat. "We did a spell to separate me from Justice - that's a good thing, right? Even you can agree about that."

Fenris's lips narrowed to a thin line. He said nothing.

"It worked," Anders said. "Justice is gone - back to the Fade - but, uh... it also kinda separated me from myself."

"You see," Isabela went on, picking up the tale at what seemed to be her favourite part, "before Justice came along and made Anders a serious, boring alpha, Anders was an omega. Joining with Justice changed him. We think the spell couldn't work out what to do with Anders' naughty bits, so instead, it made two of him. One a virile alpha," she patted his hand and dropped him a wink, "and one a tempting little omega." She patted his double's hand.

"Little?" the omega huffed. "You didn't seem to think I was that 'little' back in the Pearl!"

Isabela snickered, but it was Fenris Anders was watching.

"You - you're..." His eyes were flicking from one version of him to another.

"Yup," Anders said.

"And you are just sitting here calmly, accepting this?"

Heat rose in Anders' cheeks. "No, I'm not calm. I'm not calm _at all_. You think I want to be like this?" His double put his arm around his back - a comforting presence.

"Fenris," Hawke intervened. "We're all exhausted. There's nothing we can do right now. We're trying to take a breath and hep Anders get some headspace - we can look into fixing things tomorrow."

Fenris held his eyes for a long moment. Finally, he nodded. "I apologise. I suppose I am not used to a mage being distressed by the consequences of his own magic."

_Andraste give me strength._

"You're acting like this is something we meant to do - because, _of course_ magic is evil and the consequences are always bad. But you hated Justice from the beginning - you thought he was a demon! Are you really going to stand there and insist that this was an attempt I shouldn't have made?" His voice was choked. "After everything - after I nearly killed that poor girl..."

 _Ella_. The horror in her eyes when she'd looked at them. After she'd seen Justice. No, not Justice - Vengeance. The demon Justice was so close to becoming. If he'd given into that...

No. Whatever the consequences, he'd made the right choice. For all of them. If Hawke hadn't found that book with the spell to amicably dissolve a joining, he didn't know what he'd have done - what might have become of him.

"I..." Fenris's still facade waved in uncertainty.

"Just sit down, Broody," Varric says. "Blondie's got enough to deal with. Have a drink and try to wrap your head around it quietly, OK?"

Fenris looked Anders up and down again, as though still trying to take him in. Then he nodded.

"As you wish," he said, and found himself a seat at the far end of the table, away from Anders and his double.

 

***

 

Hawke offered them a room in her estate for the night, but Anders and his double both wanted the familiar surrounding of home. There were plenty of beds in the clinic after all.

What Anders didn't mention was that he was fairly sure that both he and his double would want to sleep in his own bed, and that he would be happy to make do with the cramped sleeping conditions in order to be close to himself.

When at last they were alone in the clinic, they sighed deeply in relief, and then laughed at the shared emotion.

"This is so strange," Anders said.

"Really, really strange," his double replied. The he tilted his head, considering something. "Turn around," he said.

It was a weird request. "What? Why?"

"I want to see what I look like from behind - it's something of a unique opportunity, you know?"

Anders laughed. "OK. But you do the same for me after."

He span slowly and waited expectantly as his double approached him.

"So? Any vast revelations?" he asked, feeling strange under his double's regard.

"I don't know," the alpha said. "I'm not sure what I was expecting."

Hands rested on his shoulders and pulled his collar away from his neck.

Anders shivered.

"There's a freckle here," he said, touching a spot just the right of his spin. "I never knew that."

Fingers traced along his skin, to the place where his neck joined his shoulders. To where a soft area of slightly raised skin marked his scent gland. Another pleasurable shiver. He became very aware of the musky scent his double was exuding - of his presence not just as a duplicate of himself, but as an _alpha_. It felt much too good to be right.

The other Anders moved closer and inhaled deeply. "Maker, I can smell you..." he murmured.

"I can smell you, too," Anders replied.

His double stepped around to look him in the eyes. His hand was still resting on his neck. "We could have some fun with this, if you'd like."

Anders blushed, and laughter bubbled up in him. He was being propositioned by himself.

"I'm serious!" That other self protested. "I know for a fact that you've never been knotted. And you know that I've never knotted anyone. We could finally see what it's like."

His cock was hardening in his pants just thinking about it, but... "Isn't that a bit like incest?" he said.

The other Anders wrinkled his nose. "More like masturbation. Besides, it's not like you could get pregnant - we're both Grey Wardens, after all."

"Easy for you to say," Anders replied. "You're not the one who can carry babies now."

Anders shrugged. "Well, in that highly unlikely event, we're also both healers. We know the herbs to take if needed."

That was true. And Anders had to admit he was curious. A forgotten desire to be filled - thoroughly filled by an alpha's knot - rose in him. And... "We both know what we like," he added.

"Exactly." The alpha version of him was grinning now.

_Why not?_

Anders stepped forward and took the other Anders' head in his hands. He tried to look at it as a lover's face. He knew he was handsome - he'd been vain about it once - but had never expected to see it quite like this. His eyes were striking - close in colour to his dirty blonde hair. There were two fine lines on his brow, caused by frowning. He'd hated seeing them in his mirror, but on another's face... they made him look passionate, intense.

His cock was growing hard as he leaned in and kissed lips that were his lips. His mouth opened to admit a tongue that was his tongue.

And then he felt arms close about him, fingers moving up into his hair, leaving trails of sensation and desire in their wake. The alpha version of him took charge, pushing him back until he was forced against one of the wooden supports, and then groaning into his mouth as they kissed - kissing just the way he liked to be kissed: hard and rough and full of passion.

Now hands were pulling at the bottom of his shirt, and he reached forward to do the same in return. Their lips still moving together, coming apart now and again to allow breathless laughter.

They divested each other of their shirts, and Anders began pulling at the laces of the alpha's trousers. He could see the firm bulge of the other's Anders' desire. His own cock was fully hard, and his hole was throbbing - he could feel the mucus beginning to moisten his crevice.

This was insane, but also so, so good.

And the other Anders was tugging at his own trousers - every touch sending thrills of sensation through his sensitive cock.

"Maker, I want you inside me," he said, finally tugging that wonderful alpha cock free and shoving the other man's trousers down to his knees.

This was a cock he knew very well. It was a good size - not a giant, but very respectable. He whimpered a little at imagining it inside. At the thought of being thoroughly reamed by his own cock. Or what had been his cock, at least.

The alpha Anders had finished undoing him as well, and they both kicked free of their trousers.

They stood before each other - long and lean, with respectable muscles - their cocks standing out straight in the air.

"You really want to do this?" the alpha asked.

"Yes," he said, certain now. "Absolutely."

"Let's go back here, then," his double said, leading him by the hand to the partitioned area and his bed.

The scent of _alpha_ was strong in the air now, and Anders was responding to it, feeling the urge to submit and let the handsome alpha have his way. Giddy with the thought that this handsome alpha was himself.

His bed was not excessively large or comfortable, but it was better than the bare cots out in the clinic proper. As they drew close, his double reached back and laid a hand firmly on his arse, pushing him forward from there.

"On all fours," he said, excitement in his eyes.

Anders grinned broadly. "Yes, sir!"

He got onto the bed on his hands and knees, presenting his arse, throbbing with want and now leaking a thin dribble of fluid.

A finger invaded his hole and its presence ached deliciously inside him. He pushed back against it.

"Wow," the alpha murmured.

"Get in me," he breathed in response. "I want to be fucked by you so badly now."

"Yes, sir!" the alpha responded, and they both giggled.

Another finger joined the first and began moving gently in and out, tugging at his hole. Anders was grateful. As an omega, his hole would be lubricated and loosened just by the attentions the alpha had already given, but it had been a long time since he'd been with anyone in this way, and if they were going to experiment with knotting, he wanted to be well prepared.

"Is that good?" the other him asked.

"Mmm," he said, pressing back onto those fingers and revelling in the slick sensation of movement within him. "Yes, I need more. Stretch me well."

"I will," his double reassured him. And then he pressed dry, soft lips to Anders bottom in a kiss.

The other Anders continued to rub with two fingers, gently pulling the edges of his hole apart, until finally he could fit three fingers inside.

Anders groaned at the stretch. It felt so good, and he began to pant as the other Anders rubbed and rubbed and rubbed inside him.

"OK," he said. "OK, that's enough. I need you in me. Please. Fuck me. Fuck me, Anders," he said.

"With pleasure," the alpha responded, and Anders felt the bed sift as he got into position.

The tip of a cock that had once been his cock pressed at his entrance, and he groaned as it slowly plunged in. Slow, and careful, but achingly sure.

He felt the bump of the alpha's unformed knot as a small bit of extra stretch - a little extra pressure - and then the alpha Anders pushed and slid the rest of the way in.

He was skewered up to the hilt on himself.

They were both breathing deeply now.

"Are you OK?" the alpha Anders asked. "Are you doing OK?"

"Yes!" he replied. "Oh maker, yes. I can't believe you're inside me. I can't believe _I'm_ inside me."

The alpha Anders laughed and ran a hand lazily down his back. "Amazing, isn't it? I can feel you all around me. This is what it felt like for everyone who fucked me."

"Mmm," Anders muttered, and squeezed down on the hard length inside him.

The alpha swore and groaned.

"Move," he said. "I want to feel you moving within me. I want to know that you're fucking me - that _I'm_ fucking me."

The alpha gave a small whimper, but began to move. "Yes, sir," he said, breathless.

He kept the pace slow, making sure Anders had time to adjust, especially at the point where his knot was sliding in and out. And he knew how to angle his cock _just_ right to hit the sweet spot inside. The spot that made Anders come undone with inarticulate pleasure.

His own cock was bobbing beneath him, weeping precum.

It felt so good - it felt so good to be fucked by himself.

And he could feel the knot on the alpha's cock beginning to swell. Every time the alpha pulled back, they both groaned at the stretch.

"Maker, that feels so good," he said.

"Mmm," the other Anders said. "So good. You're so good."

"Make sure you - make sure you..." it was hard to speak, he was so overcome by the rocking pressure of sensation as he was pounded by his duplicate.

"You - you want me to knot you?"

"Yes - yes..."

"You're sure?"

"For fuck's sake, yes!"

When the alpha pushed in fully the next time they both groaned with the effort, and Anders clamped his arsehole down around the base to stop him pulling back again.

The alpha cried out - the pressure must have pushed him over the edge. Anders felt the knot swell larger within - filling him up, pressing on his prostate, sending him into a white heaven of pleasure.

And he was coming, too. He was coming as a physical copy of himself pumped seed into his hole.

The other Anders collapsed forward onto his back, making little moaning noises as his cock twitched inside Anders.

Shuddering in recovery from his own orgasm, Anders realised they were going to be here for a while.

"I'm going to lie down on the bed, OK?" he said. "I'll move slowly, so you can come down with me."

The other Anders let out a whine. He was too preoccupied with his lengthier orgasm to say anything intelligible.

Gently, trying not to jar the sensitive member trapped within him, Anders brought them down so that they could lay on the bed, on their sides.

The alpha version of him sighed in contentment when they finally lay still, and wrapped his arms around him.

"You still going?" Anders asked. He thought he was, but it could be difficult to tell.

"Yeah," the other Anders whispered.

Anders nodded and patted his hand.

It left him with time to contemplate. He'd allowed himself to be fucked by his duplicate. By himself, really. And he'd liked it. Really, really liked it.

It felt so good to feel that hot, hard length inside him, and to know that it was his own. He'd always been a little afraid of how powerless omegas often seemed in the bedroom, but it was comforting knowing  that he was safe in, well, his own hands.

And the knot... well.

He squeezed down around it and his doubled whimpered. It felt so good to be filled up like that. It was somehow _more_ than just a really good dicking. He felt... connected to the man inside him, and that was a feeling he desperately needed right now. They might not be able to get properly back together just yet, but at least when they were locked together they could be a part of one another again.

Finally, the alpha's orgasm seemed to come to an end. He gave one last, tense shudder, and then went limp where he rested along Anders' back, breathing deeply.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yes," the other Anders gasped out. "Yes. That was amazing."

Anders smiled and patted the hand that rested on his shoulder.

"For me, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gets a little carried away - entranced by his omega double's scent.

They lay like that for quite some time. Anders had his arms around himself - around the body of the omega that had his face and form and mind and memories.

And at the same time, that other Anders surrounded _him_. His cock, anyway. A comforting, warm, moist pressure

It felt so good. His cock still twitched occasionally from the massive over-stimulation of his orgasm, and the prolonged sensitivity of the knotting.

His first knotting.

From either end.

It had been way too risky to knot in the Circle, where couplings had to be brief, and Templars could come upon you at any second. Horror stories spread in whispers about how knotted mages would be forcibly separated at the cock. Anders hadn't wanted to believe it - it was too gruesome - but even if it never happened at the Fereldan Circle, he could believe something like that might have happened at the Gallows.

Then, after his joining with Justice had changed him... well. Justice hadn't had any interest in sex. They'd had more important things to do.

This, then, was a precious opportunity. Knotting safely, with someone he could trust - himself.

He pulled that other self close up against him and inhaled deeply. A scent both familiar, but different. And stronger. The smell of an omega he had fucked. And omega he was still tied to. And... a very compatible omega.

It was strange to realise that he knew that. He'd heard people talk about it - it was a favourite of romantic stories - star-crossed lovers who were uniquely compatible, who knew each other by their scents. But Maker - the smell that filled him nostrils now felt so... right.

He wriggled with pleasure, the motion causing a slight tug on his cock where they were joined.

He buried his nose deep into his own hair - on another's head. An omega's head. The perfect omega.

He didn't realise how deeply he'd lost himself in the moment - in that scent - until the other Anders reached up and squeezed his arm where it crossed down across the omega's shoulders.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"More than OK," Anders breathed. "You smell... incredible."

He breathed in deeply again, running his nose down the omega's neck until he found his scent gland. Then he lathed his tongue over it and groaned.

It tasted bitter, and salty, like sweat, but he didn't care. He wanted more.

Closing his mouth over the slightly swollen skin, he sucked, and heard the omega gasp. Encouraged, he sucked harder, revelling in the tremors that ran through the body in his arms - felt deep in his cock.

Then hands were scrabbling against his head and they pushed back roughly.

" _No!_ " the omega said, startling him out of his hazy mating high. "You can't _do_ that!"

"I..." he blinked. What had he been doing? "I wasn't going to bite you," he said, and tried to believe it himself.

Fucking was one thing - not that far from masturbation, like he's said - but a bonding mark would tie them together for life. It would initiate a serious of hormonal changes that would hieghten their awareness of each other, make them drawn together, even tie arousal to each other, to a certain extent. He wouldn't have done something so foolish as to bond to _himself_ , would he? Could he?

"Really?" his double said. "Because it felt like you were going to break the skin just by _sucking!_ "

"I'm sorry," he said. And he meant it. "I don't know what came over me. I've never felt anything like it. And you smell... so good." He resisted the temptation to bury his nose in the other man's hair again.

"Yes, well," the other Anders said. "You smell pretty good yourself, but that's not a reason to fucking _bond us_ together like some inbred hick! And part of the reason I let you do this was because I thought I could _trust_ you. How could you be such an idiot?"

"I don't know," Anders replied, shame coursing through him. "Really, I... I don't know what came over me. I never expected to feel something like that - for anyone. But you scent is just... intoxicating."

He felt like he could easily melt back into that scent and lose himself again.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Really. It won't happen again."

The omega sighed, then patted his arm reassuringly. "Yes, well, just try not to get so carried away."

"I will," he said, then kissed the omega's shoulder, well away from his scent gland. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked, hesitantly, "before I got carried away?"

His double sighed. "Yes," he said. "This..." he squeezed down on Anders' sensitive cock, and whatever words came next were lost to white hot pleasure.

Anders groaned. "Stop, stop, stop - don't do that."

The pressure on his cock released - or it least returned to the warm, soft comforting presence it had been before.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought maybe you'd like that?"

He laughed a little breathlessly. "Well, yes, but it's not exactly helping me to cool down. I'm very... sensitive, down there, just now."

"Oh," his double said.

"Turn about's fair play," Anders replied.

The omega snorted. "Maker, can you imagine what it would do to Isabella to walk in on us right now - or to listen in on this conversation?"

Now there was a thought. "We'd never hear the end of if."

His double chuckled. "What if she joined in?"

Anders blinked. "You'd be fine with that?"

"Maybe not for a knotting," he said. "But for normal sex? Maybe. I think I'd quite like fucking someone else while you fucked me." The man's firm arse pressed back against him - not as maddeningly over-stimulating as before, but definitely enjoyable.

"You don't want to fuck _me_ , at all?" he asked, considering.

The omega turned his head to look up at him. The disconcerting look of his own eyes peering out from under dishevelled, sandy hair. A naughty smile spread across his face. "That could work, too."

Anders bit his lip and shook his head. "I wish it were easier to kiss you like this."

The omega chuckled. "Yes, it is a little awkward. But I rather like the closeness. I feel less... separate from you."

"Mmm," he agreed, wrapping his arms close around his double's body again. "Anyone else you'd like to join us in bed?" he asked.

"Oh? Looking to pass me around our friendship group, are you?" the other Anders asked.

His cock twitched, buried deep in that hot, warm arse. Part of him liked that idea. Liked it a lot. Maybe the part of him that had always liked to feel a bit used, but was also afraid of being hurt. The idea of watching another version of himself being used by their friends, all under his watchful eye, held a certain appeal.

But another part pulled back from the idea. That part of him wanted this ripe and ready smelling omega all to himself.

Possessive. Being an alpha was making him possessive.

"I don't know," he said. "Would you like that?"

The other Anders paused, thinking, then admitted: "I don't know, either."

"Probably not a question to take seriously tonight," he replied. "I doubt either of us are thinking really clearly."

"No," the omega said. "I suppose not."

A few minutes later, his knot began to deflate. It was disappointing to lose that intense sense of closeness, but also a relief.

His cock ached, slipping wet and limp from his double's hole.

The omega turned to face him. "Thank you," he said. "That was... well, something I thought I'd never experience."

"It was good?" he asked, a little amused at his own anxiety.

His double laughed, as though feeling some of that strangeness, too. "Yes, Anders, it was good."

Then the man levered himself up on his elbow and kissed him on the forehead. "Now," he said, lying back down. "I think it's time we both got some sleep."


End file.
